


The love behind a mask

by Porkcutletkitty



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, First Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Romance, Unexpected Pregnancy, Violence, sorry about that, tags will change with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkcutletkitty/pseuds/Porkcutletkitty
Summary: Yuuri could still remember everything about the mysterious skater, who's true identity was hidden behind immaculate masks. He remembered how kind and caring the man was and how it felt as if time itself would stop and stare when the man held him in his embrace. He also remembers how that world crumbled into dust when the mysterious man disappeared without so much as a kiss goodbye. It seemed that all traces of the man were gone from existence and yet four simple words brought Yuuri's world into shambles.





	1. Prologue: Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue! This will be shorter than my other chapters...it's just to get the ball rolling! The story will pick up starting on Chapter 1! Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this and hopefully stick around! Please be sure to comment so that I know that people are interested! Thank you guys so much for stopping by to check out my story!

Prologue: 

 

Watching Victor Ivanov skate for the first time was like a dream. From the very moment Yuuri saw the man's swift yet delicate movements across the ice he was captivated as if he was under a witches spell. He studied the way the Russian jumped and twirled during his routines and it was if the Russian was an angel, forever untouched by the negativity and horrors of earth's harsh surface.

Now he sat amongst the crowd and for a moment he could have sworn that the man's crystal blue eyes locked with his and his heart was sent into a flurry, turning his previously pink cheeks a deep red. He only snapped out of his trance when a light flashed at the corner of his eye when his best friend Phichit snapped a photo of him.

"P-Phichit! Sorry, I honestly forgot to meet up with you! I wanted to see Victor's performance and-!" Yuuri whimpered, his body tense as his arms waved in apology. 

"Awh, Yuuri! I thought you weren't going to worry! I believe in you and I know that you'll make it onto that podium! Both of us will! Besides this picture will be a great memory none the less! You should have seen how excited you looked! Who would have known that for the first time in our skating careers, we will finally be skating on the same ice as Victor! Do you think we can get his autograph? It would be so cool to show to my instagram followers!" Phichit wrapped his arms around Yuuri before pulling him up off his seat. "Let's go get some practice, alright? We have some medals to win!"

When it was Yuuri's turn to compete he had almost completely missed the cue for the music for his vision and hearing were impaired from the intensity of his heartbeat. He shakily began to skate across the ice, picking up speed as he moved into his opening step sequence. He allowed the music to fill his thoughts as he stepped along with the shifts of the violin. He glided into a spread eagle and before he had a moment to focus he realized he was already off of the ground and in the middle of triple toe loop. He landed harshly on his ankle and yelled as he collapsed onto the ice. He only moved when his music had finally shut off. He had failed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to stand. 

He brushed off the medics as he skated towards the edge of the arena, ignoring the throbbing of his ankle. He fought back a sob when he made it into the locker room. He noticed Yuri Plisetsky talking with Victor and he walked faster, meeting Victor's eyes which were filled with a look that Yuuri could only describe as pity.

His chest felt tight. Of course he would ruin the one opportunity he had to finally show his idol that he was meant something. That he was worth all of the pain and sacrifice that both himself and his loved ones had worked so hard on for his career. 

Victor looked like he wanted to say something, his mouth opening in a silent plea but Yuuri lowered his gaze and walked past him. He couldn't face his idol ever again without disappointing him and this hurt worse than anything he had ever felt. He took off his skates and threw them into his bag before walking out of the conventional center. 

Yuuri's eyes studied the reflection of the snow covered sidewalk as he made his way towards the train station to head back to his hotel but before he could take another step there was a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Please...not now Phitchit...I just want some time to reflect...I'll speak with you in a little-" He was interrupted when a voice with a thick Russian accent spoke up. The voice sounded light yet careful, as if it was trying its hardest to stay on safe grounds. 

"It's Yuuri, right? Please don't worry about tonight's competition too much! I saw lots of potential in your skating. The way you moved, it was like you were making the sweetest of music with your body! You have no idea how inspiring you can be! Even Yuri looks up to you!" 

Yuuri's eyes filled with tears once more. There was no way the other man meant what he said. He only hoped that another skater hadn't put him up to this but deep down he yearned for it to be the truth. He shook his head and turned away, leaving the Russian behind. Victor would never feel anything other than pity for him...but little did Yuuri know that for over a year he had nearly consumed every moment of Victor's thoughts and Victor swore to himself that one day he was going to see Yuuri smile and be close to him like he had once before at a skating gathering. Victor sighed as his phone rang and as soon as he answered it he was greeted by the angry shouts of a woman. 

"Victor Nikiforov! The crowned prince of Russia has no reason to be out and about! Do you not understand how furious your mother was when she learned that you were skipping out on today's studies! I can't keep hiding your secrets like this! I'll loose my job!" The woman's voice sounded desperate, making Victor wince. 

"Sorry, Ma'am. But I have wonderful news! I finally met Yuuri! I know he's shy but I'm going to show him that I can be a good friend! Or more!" His heart shaped smile fell into a pout when his ear was filled with more shouting. 

"How many times have I told you to stop playing house! You need to start preparing to become the king! You know that-" He hung up the phone when he saw the time and scurried back to the skating arena, hoping he can catch up with that boy Phitchit that he saw Yuuri hanging out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask any questions you wish! If they spoil the story I'll let you know and avoid spoiling it but if it has to deal with the characters or something that isn't addressed in the story I will gladly answer all of the questions you have! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: A phone call away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is where the story really begins!) Yuuri wonders what Victor's motives are for speaking to him but Victor has much more than what Yuuri believes in his mind!

Chapter 1:

Yuuri's PoV:

It had only been a day since Yuuri had fallen during his first competition beside Victor Ivanov. It had been a day since he had left Victor standing all alone on a sidewalk in St. Petersburg. And it had also been a day since Phitchit had 'not so accidentally' given said Russian Yuuri's phone number.

The night after the competition in St Petersburg, Yuuri was packing the last of his belongings into his suitcase as he prepared to leave his hotel to meet up with Phitchit for their flight back to their apartment. He had just finished putting the last of his shirts into the bag when his phone started ringing. He looked at the screen...an unknown number? He answered it and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello...? May I ask who is-"

"Yuuurriiii~! I was hoping that this would be the right number! Where are you? Are you still in St Petersburg? If we have time you can-"

Yuuri felt a pit in his stomach as his eyes widened. That voice...he had heard it last night. There was no way that this could have been Victor. Why would he...?

"Sorry, but I think you have the wrong number! H-Have a nice night!" Yuuri quickly hung up the phone, his cheeks feeling as if they were aflame. There was no way that Victor could have gotten his number. He was sure to tell Phichit to keep it off of his social media and he was positive that he had never told any of the other skaters. Then the thought hit him. Victor definitely knew that it was him so that means...

"Phichit! Please don't tell me he actually gave my number out!" He hurriedly zipped up his suitcase and checked the hotel room once more before heading out. 

By the time he made it to the large airport Phichit was standing by the souvenir store, picking out a cute plush of a hamster. When his eyes caught Yuuri's he waved him over and Yuuri seems to nearly stumble as he sped walked to his friend. 

"Yuuri! Isn't this cute? I think my babies will absolutely love this beside their cages! Oh! You should get a poodle one for Vicchan! He needs a new toy you know! The poor buddies are probably getting lonely without us!" 

Yuuri shifted back and forth on his feet. How was he supposed to bring this up? He can't just yell at his friend! He was sure that Phichit's motives were good ones but he still couldn't understand why he had betrayed their promise. He sighed, attempting to relax before suddenly blurting out his question in a whining voice. 

"Phichit! Please tell me that you didn't give out my phone number! I'm sorry if I'm accusing you of something that you didn't do but I-" 

"I only gave it to one person...but only for the best of reasons!" 

Yuuri's eyes widened at his friend's casual response, his cheeks turning red and his eyes looking as conflicted and betrayed as ever. 

"But Phitchit it wasn't just ANY skater! It was Victor Ivanov! Don't you understand how big of a deal he is?! He's the top skater who's won four years in a row already! He's like a god that's way beyond a pitiful skater like me!" His hands were shaking. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that Victor had taken time out of his day to call him...HIM of all people. Then again maybe his motives weren't as positive as Yuuri had hoped, given that he wasn't dreaming this whole time.

Phichit's smile faded a bit when he saw how much Yuuri was berating himself. Didn't he know he was an amazing skater that even he himself looked up to? There was a reason the Thai skater loved his fellow roommate so much. He wasn't just an amazing skater but his heart was made of gold. The fact that Yuuri wasn't currently trying to kill him over him breaking their promise was proof enough.

"Yuuri! You're an amazing skater! It isn't your fault that sometimes your anxiety may get to you. There is nothing to blame for that! But you need to understand just how amazingly talented you are! Besides, I didn't just waltz up to the man and say 'Hey! You should call my friend Yuuri!' In fact, Victor came to me! I wouldn't even have noticed him running up to me if it weren't for the millions of crystals he had on that mask! They only screamed that Victor was in the general facility!" Phichit took a step forward and pulled his shaking friend into his embrace. "Victor was really excited actually! I've never been close to him and even I could tell that the excitement in his eyes was something new to him! How could I deny such a happy person?"

Yuuri wiped his eyes which had threatened to tear up and he shakily took a step back, pulling away from his friend. 

"Okay...I know you didn't mean any harm...He must have called just to say something encouraging or something. I ran into him yesterday and he looked like he was staring at an injured puppy. Besides he hasn't called back since...let's go home Phichit." 

The entire flight home Yuuri was staring at his phone, as if he was waiting for it to ring again. It never did. Then again it wasn't as if it could with his phone being on airplane mode. He sighed and leaned back into the seat before closing his eyes. It was going to be a long ride home.

When they finally arrived at their apartment Yuuri was both physically and mentally exhausted. He set his suitcase to the side and rushed to the shower. As he stood under the steaming water his mind couldn't help but wander over to Victor. 

"He had asked for my number...even if he felt bad for me that was definitely going out of his way. Hadn't he already spoken with me? Was there more words of encouragement he wanted to give me? Even if they're words from Victor Ivanov...they still make me feel sick. I never wanted him to pity me and attempt to make me feel better...I wanted his praise and for him to tell me that I was worth standing beside him on the podium...that I was a great skater who had surpassed his expectations..." He felt tears mixing with the water as they flowed down his cheeks. "Now I'm probably just worth a single phone call...the one that a business man would give to their employee before they fired them the next week..." 

The water eventually ran cold and Yuuri grabbed a towel before stepping out. He got dressed in his night wear and tiredly walked out into the living room to say goodnight to Phichit. He then put his phone on the charger and left to get his miniature poodle from their playroom. The poodle jumped up and spun around in anticipation as Yuuri lifted the pup up. 

"Are you ready for bed little guy? I've missed you so much! You must have been lonely! H-Hey!" 

He laughed as the poodle eagerly licked his cheek. This was one thing that he always looked forward to when returning home. No matter how well or badly he did at competitions the poodle would always greet him with the same amount of love every single time. 

He set Vicchan on his bed and laid down beside him, setting his glasses on his dresser. His hand subconsciously moved to pet the pup that had cuddled up beside him as he nodded off.

In the morning he was awoken to the sound of a text notification on his phone. He groggily slipped on his glasses and blinked at the bright screen before nearly falling off of the bed. 

30 missed calls and 25 text messages, all from the same number that Victor Ivanov had called from the previous day. 

Victor's PoV:

Victor sat in the back seat of the armored car with tinted windows as he stared at his phone. He had just called the number Phichit had given with and Yuuri had hung up on him! All he wanted to do was see if he could get him to chat more! He huffed disappointedly and looked up when the driver cleared his throat. 

"Prince Victor. I suggest you remove that silly mask and suit before we arrive at the palace. If the King and Queen were to see you in that their suspicions would surely rise, Sir!" The man sounded anxious, even angry but it was obvious he was trying to keep a respectful tone. 

Victor let out a long sigh as he tugged at the ribbons on the back of the mask, allowing it to fall down onto his lap. "Don't worry, it's not like they even keep up with ice skating anyways. They're much too busy. Besides if no one else has recognized me that means I'm safe, yes? No one would suspect the prince to be showing himself off in sports, I'm supposed to be holed up and studying! I'm sure most of the kingdom doesn't even know what I look like!" He pouted. He was silently hoping that maybe Yuuri would recognize him one day and see that Victor was so much more! Surely if he could turn him down as a skater, he couldn't turn him down as a Prince! All he needed was for the man to give him a chance, even just a date! He would prove to him that he could be an excellent and caring lover and if not he would even be a great friend!

Victor tried not to look disappointed when they arrived at the palace. Their footsteps sounding loud in the huge castle as they walked through the entrance. His smile only returned when he made it to his grand bedroom and he was greeted by his faithful poodle Makkachin. He knelt down and kissed the poodle's cheek before giving him a tight hug.

"Guess what Makkachin! I finally made progress today! I finally spoke with him and even got his number...even if it wasn't from him! Hopefully one day I can bring him over to meet you! Wouldn't you like that, boy? I know that you'll love him! Besides you understand me more than anyone in this castle! The real me! One day we'll finally be able to show Yuuri who we really are too! I know, maybe he was just busy! I'll call him tomorrow and see how he is! Hopefully he'll let me explain myself then!" 

He placed his bag beside his door, knowing that the servants would wash and put everything away for him. He laid on the vast bed and patted the empty space beside him. He knew that the dog wasn't allowed on the furniture but he could care less. He cuddled up to Makkachin and drifted off into a deep sleep. His dreams were filled with Yuuri as he imagined what it could be to have the man ruling by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was chapter 1! Hopefully the story only improves after this one for i have a lot in store for it from the beginning to the end! Please leave comments whether they are positive or negative! Even one comment will give me the motivation to continue! If you have any questions feel free to ask as well! If they spoil the story I may not answer but if it's something that isn't addressed in the chapter or the story I will be glad to answer your questions! Thank you so much for reading and yes, I am planning for this to be a long fic so stick around! Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 2: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's first meeting with Yuuri and why he became so interested in him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3 guys! I'm planning on slowing down the speed of chapters that I'm posting because I'm genuinely not sure if anyone is still interested due to the lack of comments. I'm not sure if I'm disappointing anyone either...I'll try to continue as long as I can tell that atleast a few people are still interested but it's pretty hard to tell. So please, if you can, comment! Whether your comments are positive or negative I don't mind! I just need to know if there really are readers that wish for me to continue out there! A special thanks to Clarinda0110 and Khaoula for commenting!

Victor's PoV:

Books. Formal meetings and greetings. Studying, a good reputation and anything along the lines. These were the only things that Victor had known throughout the thirteen years that he had been alive. Growing up he was given anything he had ever wanted. If he saw a toy that he liked, within a few minutes he would have fifteen of them. If he saw another kid that looked fun to play with their parents would eagerly shove them to meet the prince. If he felt like cake the chef would bring out a menu and decorate it as he pleased. And yet the moment he laid his eyes on Yuuri and he mentioned to his maid that he wanted to talk to him, he was turned down. 

"You have to meet up with the daughter of Sir Jacob. They say she is beautiful, smart and delicately lavished in jewels!" 

The comment flew in one of Victor's ears and out the other. He knew what that meant. The girl was rich beyond belief and proper so his parents wanted him to meet her in hopes that love would bloom between them. Reputation, being formal and up to the expectations of your kingdom and country. That's all the others ever cared about but Victor wanted to go out and explore. He could have cared less about his duties or what was expected of him. He wanted to make his own choices and yet in the end he had always stuck to protocol to make his family and kingdom proud.

He first saw Yuuri when he was out shopping with the maid. There was a skating rink in the middle of the town square and the boy stood out greatly from the other skaters. He glided across the ice with ease and jumped into a single toe loop. The kid fell hard onto the ice, making Victor wince but much to Victor's surprise the boy immediately stood right back up, skating to a couple that seemed to be his parents and they lifted him up, kissing both of his cheeks. He looked so proud of himself and a girl that seemed to be his sister ran and hugged him as well.

"WOW! How did he do that?! I want to do that too!" Victor shouted in awe as he looked at the maid with sparkling eyes. Before she could speak Victor ran towards the boy, ignoring her shouts and pleas as he skidded to a stop beside him. He smiled at the boy and in return the boy stared back at him with wide eyes, curiosity written all over his features. 

"Hello there! I'm sorry to bother but I was wondering, how did you do that?! It was amazing!" Victor exclaimed and the brown eyed boy blushed a bit, speaking in a language that sounded different from Russian to Victor. Could it have been Japanese perhaps...? Victor had learned the basics of the other country's culture once before. "I'm sorry! I thought you'd know Russian. I wanted to say that what you did was so cool! Are you a performer or something?!" He said in English with a light laugh. 

The boy's mom gave Victor a warm smile before speaking in English in return. "Sorry! He's still working on his English. We came here for his first ever skating compitition. He's been wanting to skate professionally and we're trying to help him find a coach. We thank you for the compliment! Our little Yuuri has been trying his hardest!" 

"Yuuri....I'll be watching for him! I know he'll be a great professional skater!" Victor looked Yuuri in the eyes and froze, the feeling of butterflies flurried in his chest when he noticed that something was hidden behind the boy's eyes. Something like...fascination...no...love...? Not that either. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly but he knew he wanted to get to know the boy better. He wanted to understand why he felt so compelled to see this boy's smile, and not only that, but to make him smile.

Victor opened his mouth to introduce himself but the maid finally caught up to him through the crowd. She scolded him and apologized to the family before pulling him away, warning him that he would have to write his poems thirty more times as a punishment for misbehaving in public. Not that Victor minded.

Sure enough as soon as Victor got home he looked up every skating competition big and small, starting in Japan. After that he made sure he was able to watch every single one in hopes to see Yuuri on the roster. Watching all of the skater tell stories amazed him more than anything and it created a whole new world for him. How could he not have known that such an art like this had existed.

Sure enough, one year later a young Japanese boy had entered his first competition and Victor studied his routine religiously, trying to understand how it was possible to show such emotion without a single word. He eventually became a huge fan of Yuuri and had asked servants to take him to the skating rink often so he could copy Yuuri's routines, although not as well of course. 

On Victor's sixteenth birthday he had hired a coach, a man who was named Yakov who had sworn to keep Victor's identity hidden as long as the boy didn't make it too much of a hassle. Shortly after, Victor had created a new name for himself as well as a new persona: a masked stranger who had suddenly shown up and made headlines, just like one of his childhood stories. He entered the competitive world of skating in hopes of finally meeting Yuuri and if he was lucky, he would be half as good as he was. 

What Victor hadn't expected was to rise to the top, winning gold at nearly every competition he competed in, it turned out that he was a natural. At first he had been excited with this new life style but as the years went on he slowly found himself loosing motivation and quite frankly, growing bored with the constant winning. Worst of all he hadn't placed in a single competition where Yuuri was on the roster. 

The day that Victor discovered that he would finally be sharing a competition with Yuuri, he was absolutely ecstatic! He immediately went to his favorite tailor, working out a costume that would shamelessly show off his most flattering features. He had a song made that would express the feeling of loneliness, only for it to end on a happy note in which he finally rejoins with his person of interest. He prayed that Yuuri would see the story he had created for him. 

When Victor saw Yuuri in the locker room his heart began beating rapidly. This was it...go speak to him! As soon as he began walking towards Yuuri there was a strong hand on his shoulder. He pouted and turned around to see Yuri Plisetsky glaring at him. "Yuuurriiiiii~ Please!" 

"No! I'm not going to let you ruin your focus just because that stupid Japanese piggy is here! Yakov was sure to tell me to keep an eye on you! It's so painfully obvious you've been day dreaming all day! It makes me sick to think that pretty soon Russia will be ruled by someone as air-headed as you!"

Victor stared at him with pleading eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about! But I promise my performance will be perfect!" Victor took a step forward once more and Yuri grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back with surprising strength.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not getting yelled at because you're impatient!" Yuri sighed. This man was a piece of work. "Look, you want to impress him don't you? So get your ass to the rink! The public warm up is going to start!" 

Victor couldn't deny that. He truly wanted to be in top shape for Yuuri so with that he reluctantly followed Yuri to the skating rink. 

By the time Victor's performance started Victor was more than eager. He skated his heart out and poured all of his emotions onto the ice before him. His eyes constantly scanned the crowd before they landed on Yuuri and he nearly felt his heart burst. There he was, in the flesh once more! He had known that he had grown from the last time he had seen him but seeing it in real life left him truly in awe. Even from his quick glances he could tell that cameras just didn't do Yuuri justice. He was even more beautiful than Victor could have ever imagined, and seeing Yuuri skate once more in person was like a dream come true. Atleast until he witnessed Yuuri collapse on the ice.

Victor wanted to run straight onto the ice. He wanted to comfort Yuuri and help him to make sure that he was okay. He nearly did until Yakov stopped him. 

"Victor! You can't just go and make a scene! The media will be all over you and it will make this exceedingly difficult for not only you but him as well. You wouldn't want to embarrass him in public, who knows if he'd forgive you." 

This stopped Victor in his tracks and he hesitantly walked towards the locker room to ease his mind. Much to his surprise Yuri had followed him. The boy claimed he had forgotten something in his locker but Victor figured that the grumpy teen just wanted to check up on him and make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.

When Yuuri entered the locker room he looked straight at Victor and Victor noticed how hurt the man had looked and it shattered his heart. He wanted their first meeting to be a happy one, he wanted to see Yuuri happy! Once Yuuri was out the door Victor excused himself and ran after him, barely catching up to him on the sidewalk. Victor praised him and tried to let him know how well he did, but Yuuri's eyes seemed to have teared up. Suddenly Yuuri walked away from him and he felt guilty. 

Victor felt conflicted...Yuuri had consumed nearly every thought Victor had ever had and everything he had done was for him, so why did the man straight out ignore him? Had he said something wrong? Surely he had to have remembered who Victor was...then again it was a long time ago. It was then and there that Victor decided that he would find a way to contact him! That's when he remembered Phichit and much to his luck he had not only found him but the Thai skater had actually given him Yuuri's number! He made a mental note to invite the boy to one of the royal balls that his parents would be throwing soon enough. 

Now it was the next morning and he couldn't have been more eager, but Yuuri wasn't answering any of his calls! He figured he'd send a few text messages just to be sure...hopefully he wouldn't be a bother. To be honest he wasn't even sure how many texts or calls were too much. He usually got atleast a hundred per day whether it was from servants searching for him, friends wanting to hang out, people wishing to contact the royal family for legal issues and so on so he figured stopping around thirty wouldn't be too much or too pushy...right? 

It was already late afternoon and Victor hadn't gotten a reply. He huffed, almost ready to set his calculus textbook down to text Phichit and ask if Yuuri was alright before he heard his phone go off. He lazily swiped the screen and his eyes lit up when he saw the contact ID. 

Yuuri <3:  
Who...is this exactly?

Victor quickly began typing, his heartbeat rapid in anticipation 

Prince Nikiforov:  
Why it's me, Victor Ivanov! I believe we've met before. I wanted to speak with you! Are you free?

Yuuri <3:  
So it's really you? I'm sorry, I didn't expect Phichit to give out my number...and I wouldn't really call that a meeting...or a proper one anyways. I'm sorry but I'm back home. We left after the competition.

Victor's heart sunk. He wouldn't call that a meeting? He thought their meeting was rather fine...rushed but delightful none the less. Yuuri had seemed so happy with his family! Even worse he wasn't in St. Petersburg anymore.

Prince Nikiforov:  
Oh no! :( I was hoping to get to know you! I wish I could visit, but it seems I'm a bit busy at the moment. Oh, I know! How about at worlds! I would be so happy if you come! I told my parents I have a meeting! It's the perfect time!

Yuuri <3:  
I wasn't planning on heading to worlds because I wasn't in the mood but I suppose I'd always be up to seeing your skating routine. I'll think about it....but we would have to meet properly. I'm still not sure how I should be handling this...

Prince Nikiforov:  
YAY!! :D I assure you that you won't be disappointed if you come! I'll skate my best for you and after we can go sight seeing! We can even go and eat lunch together!

Yuuri <3:  
Alright. I'll think about it and let you know if my schedule is clear.

That was all Victor needed. His nearly jumped out of his seat, knocking his textbook onto the tiled floor. He finally had a chance of meeting Yuuri properly! And not only that but he even had a chance to take him to lunch! What did he do to deserve such a blessing? He had to tell someone! Anyone! He pulled out his phone to text his best friend Chris. This news was too great to keep hidden.

Little did Victor know that Yuuri was having similar feelings. After staring at Victor's messages and having a few encouraging conversations with Phichit he finally built up the courage to text Victor. He figured he'd save calling for when he wasn't as anxious and when he learned what the Russian's true motives were. But what he had been told was far from his expectations. Victor had wanted Yuuri to watch him skate! And even better he wanted to hang out with him! Yuuri's world spun. This must have been a dream. There was no way that Victor could have wanted to meet him and he tried to push the uneasiness he felt to the back of his mind. Worlds couldn't have come fast enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally arrives at worlds and hopes to have a proper meeting with Victor.

Yuuri's PoV: 

Yuuri wasn't exactly sure how he ended up leaving for Boston a week early but he wasn't about to complain. As he packed his bags he looked at Vicchan with a regretful look, kneeling down to pet the pup.

"Don't worry buddy, it's only going to be a week...besides you'll have Phichit with you this time. He'll take care of you!"

There was a shuffling sound behind him before Phichit hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair. 

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to post a new selfie with Vicchan every day! In return, you have to send us a picture of you guys alright? It's best to make sure you're safe!" 

Yuuri's cheeks flushed pink as he turned towards Phichit, brows furrowed.

"You just want a picture of us so you can post it, huh?" 

Phichit's smile grew wider as he gave Yuuri an innocent pout. 

"A first date is important you know! Wouldn't you want to keep it in safe hands to look back at it later? Who knows, maybe soon enough Vicchan will have two dads! I'm sure he'd love that!"

Yuuri yelped, jumping forward out of Phichit's hug and falling down as Vicchan happily scurried off. 

"I-It's not a date! I'm only going to watch him skate you know! T-This is just to see why he wanted to talk to me! I-It's more proper than speaking over the phone, you know?"

Phichit's smile turned into a smirk as he walked over and held out his hand to help Yuuri up.

"Awh, you don't have to hide it from me! Anyone would be ecstatic to meet Victor Ivanov! Even you've said that he's like a god! Obviously he has something on his mind if he wanted you to come early and he was willing to pay for dinner. Why even bother denying it?" 

Yuuri couldn't ignore the uneasiness that grew in the pit of his stomach at those words. He knew he wouldn't relax until he knew what Victor really wanted.

"Phichit...doesn't any of this seem off to you? I don't even know him...I've never met him personally...but why is he bringing me to the United States with him? I mean, I know it's to watch him skate, but why me? Wasn't my last humiliation in front of him enough...?" 

Phichit put a hand to on chin in deep thought before smiling. "I think he just genuinely looks up to you as far as I can tell. I can always go with you if it makes you feel any better!" 

Yuuri shook his head. "I don't want Celestino to get mad at you...I'll just be sure to text you often and let you know how things are going. Please be sure to give Vicchan lots of attention in my place! I can't thank you enough!" He leaned forward to hug his friend tightly, instantly feeling relaxed in his embrace. "Well...I'll talk to you when I get to the airport...It's best to get going so I won't be there too late. My time schedule is going to be crazy after this trip." 

After Yuuri gave his proper goodbyes to their pets, Phichit dropped him off at the airport. As he went to the counter to purchase his ticket, all seemed normal. However, as soon as he gave the woman at the counter his ID her eyes widened a bit but she quickly regained her calm composure. 

Yuuri shuffled from foot to foot, placing his free hand in his pocket. "I-I'm sorry, is something wrong?" 

The woman shook her head with a smile. "My apologies, Sir! It seems that the flight you were planning to go on is different from the one that we have on our system." 

"Oh...really? There must have been a mistake on my end, perhaps I rushed a bit..." Yuuri smiled, taking back his ID. "Actually, is there any way I can still buy a ticket for this flight?" He had to admit that he felt a slight pang of disappointment at the idea that he may have to wait even longer to visit Victor and he tried his best not to frown.

"I'm afraid that the flight is booked...but you can still go the original way, Sir!" 

"O-Original....?"

"Oh dear! Did Mr. Ivanov not inform you?" She squinted at her computer screen, making sure her information was correct. "It says here that he had booked your flight on his own private jet, I had assumed that you were informed of this."

Yuuri nearly collapsed right then and there, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "H-He what...? A-Are you sure that there wasn't a mistake here...?" 

The receptionist gave him a understanding smile. "No Sir! All of the information on your ID was correct and they did inform us about what you look like. I'm 100% positive that I am correct. Would you like to take this flight or would you rather me try to find you another plane? It may be a longer wait though, regrettably." 

Yuuri just stood blinking for a moment, nearly pinching himself to be sure that he was still awake. Although he was rather reluctant to take the offer, he knew that he'd feel bad if he turned down such a thing. Victor must have already paid for it and he felt bad enough for making the pilot wait so long. Deep down he was completely amazed that Victor would do such a thing for him. He thought that he rather didn't deserve a seat in first class, let alone this...? He wasn't sure how to even imagine how this was possible, then again, Victor was a four time gold medalist.

The reality of the situation never fully hit him, even as his bag was being carried onto the small jet by an enthusiastic co-pilot and the pilot himself had offered him refreshments and snacks. It wasn't until he was high in the air that he suddenly snapped, wishing to pull out his phone to tell Phichit what was happening and that he could have sworn he was dreaming. As strange and nervous as he felt, he couldn't help but feel a bit warm on the inside knowing that Victor went so far out of his way for him. He would be sure to at least pay Victor back what he could. 

When they arrived in Boston he was sure to thank his pilots multiple times before getting off of the plane. He smiled to himself for he had to admit that this was the most comforting experience he'd ever had on a flight. Perhaps he should try to treat Victor to dinner as well, on top of paying what he could for his "ticket".

Yuuri was still in a blissful daze as he walked through the airport but that daze was interrupted when he ran into a rather toned chest. He frantically apologized and fixed his glasses, looking up to meet with the beautiful icy blue eyes of Victor Ivanov himself. He looked like he had been waiting to meet up with him for a while. Perhaps he really was still dreaming. 

"Yuuri~! Did you enjoy your flight? I made sure it would be as comfortable as possible! It was, da? Oh I have so much more planned! I already paid for your hotel as well! We're staying in the penthouse suite! You should have your own room and everything, but first we can go eat dinner! You must me exhausted!" Victor exclaimed, pulling Yuuri into a hug.

Yuuri stood wide eyed, a deep blush forming on his cheeks before he shook his head to help clear his rushing thoughts. "Oh-! I-It's alright Victor, honestly! I brought money to pay for my own room and I rather wanted to pay you back for the plane ride...Thank you! That was really kind of you! I-I can pay for dinner as well, if you like. It's the least I can do to-" 

"Nonsense! I've been waiting forever to meet you properly! Besides it would be nice to speak with you privately! It's a bit tough with the public eye always on you!"

It was then that Yuuri fully realized that Victor was still wearing his mask. He hadn't even realized that the man still wore it outside of the rink. He tried to dissipate the lingering feeling of anxiety from this. He wasn't sure why he felt nervous, Victor didn't seem like he was doing anything wrong, although he had to admit that suddenly being invited to a competition in a private jet by a man who constantly wore a mask, even when in public, would be a bit off putting for anyone. He figured that he would ask Victor to atleast help clear his intentions a bit at dinner before he could even think of joining the other man for the rest of his time in the states.

Though when he looked up at Victor again, he couldn't help but notice how genuinely happy the man seemed, from his bright heart-shaped smile, to the sparkle of his eyes behind the black silk mask. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling downwards, noticing that Victor was also wearing a matching black silk suit. He suddenly felt a lot smaller than he really was and turned red. He had come severely underdressed and mearly hoped that they wouldn't eat anywhere too fancy, but thinking back on it, Victor seemed to go over the top with everything up until now.

Victor caught Yuuri's gaze which seemed fixated on his tie and he gave a light laugh. "Don't worry! I have a couple of suits that you can borrow if you like! I assure you, that for you, I will spare no expense." He gently took Yuuri's hand in his and lifted it to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

As soon as his lips made contact with the shaking hand Yuuri immediately jumped back with a yelp, causing Victor to look up confusedly. Yuuri anxiously pushed up his glasses and waved his hands. "S-Sorry! I-It's alright, really! Perhaps I should just have a quick meal and get to bed! Phichit made sure to remind me to call him tonight as well!" 

Victor blinked before giving a heart warming smile. "Whatever makes you happy! But I do plan to talk to you first! Come along now, you can change in the store!" He took Yuuri's hand and eagerly pulled him to walk beside him. Yuuri looked hesitant at first but he had to admit that he was starting to trust the man. Deep down he knew that he shouldn't for he knew far too little about him but he hoped that Victor's caring gaze was real. He had always looked up to this man as a skater anyways, he'd even go as far as to say he was his biggest fan. 

The moment that they arrived at the restaurant Yuuri was beginning to truly believe that Victor was actually insane. He figured that when Victor made him change into a suit that the restaurant would be fancy but one in the top floor of a five star hotel wasn't nearly what he had expected. He tried to go along with it when he saw Victor's pout at his hesitance for he had to admit that the man was adorable, kind of like a puppy who wanted to go outside and play. He was running over the numbers again and again in his head once they had ordered their food. He figured that by the end of this, he would owe Victor a LOT and he only snapped out of his thoughts when Victor waved his gloved hand in front of his face.

"Yuuuuurrriii~! Are you even listening? I was saying that I wanted to get to know you!" He pouted and Yuuri could have sworn he saw a bit of hesitance in Victor's eyes. He cleared his throat with a light blush and shook his head as the waitress placed their food in front of them.

"W-Well, I was planning to tell you the same thing! I mean, I don't mean to be rude...but why would you do all of this for me? Compared to you I'm nobody...I'm not even sure how I even caught your eye after..." Yuuri couldn't say it as he felt a strong sense of defeat. He fidgeted and looked away, avoiding Victor's eye. Victor looked genuinely surprised at this but he gave him a bright smile anyways. 

"You do know that the way you skate is absolutely mesmerizing, yes? In fact, I found myself inspired by you! The determination that you have when you skate is so pure, it's quite apparent that you don't only skate to win but you skate because you have a deep passion for it. That is something that I've lacked for years now and yet seeing you skate beside me has inspired me to reach new heights in my career and I can't wait to skate beside you again." 

The food dropped off of Yuuri's fork and he stared at Victor with a shocked expression. A rush of emotions filled him as it was still a sore subject but he found himself unable to understand what Victor was talking about. A small frown replaced his smile as he set his fork down, his brows knit together in confusion.

"What do you mean? My last performance was...horrible. I've never felt more embarrassed especially because I let- I let everyone down. It was my first time at the Grand Prix final and yet I bombed it entirely...I'm a failure that doesn't even deserve to be in your presence, honestly." He tried to fight back any oncoming tears of frustration as he sighed, not even fully realizing that he was saying his thoughts out loud. "Besides, I've already decided that I'm retiring and moving back to Japan and help my parents run the onsen." 

When he looked back up he realized that there was a sudden chill in the air around them. He purposefully avoided Victor's gaze in shame. 

"Why would you even think that? Do you think so little of yourself that you aren't worth my time or that I would be so conceded that I wouldn't even want to meet you?" Victor's voice was void of emotion as if he was trying very hard to remain quiet. His gaze was completely calm as he studied Yuuri as if he was used to hiding such emotions.

Yuuri on the other hand felt like a deer in the headlights of a speeding car. He truly believed that he wasn't worthy of Victor but it was never his intent to upset him. He finally gained the courage to look Victor in the eyes and what he saw had him even more shocked. Upset wasn't the right word to explain the look in Victor's eyes. He looked like he had just seen a loved one get injured and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even see his whole face and somehow the man still looked utterly broken. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you...I don't know why I said that." He poked at his food with his fork nervously, he knew that he would manage to somehow mess this up. What he didn't expect was how quickly Victor's broken expression changed to one of concentration, and then excitement. 

"I know! Why don't I help you by choreographing your next routine! I bet I can help you win gold, easy! You already have the talent, and I really want to see one of my previously planned routines skated with a passion that only you could show! Perhaps we can start after Worlds! It would be an absolute honor!"

Yuuri stared at the heart-shaped smile that has once again made its appearance. He shrunk down into his seat, desperately wishing that he would have stayed home with Phichit where things still made sense and were atleast in his control. This whole visiting Victor thing was not going to plan, and yet a part of him was quite thrilled in hopes that maybe Victor saw something in him that others hadn't. Although he wasn't sure if he believed or even trusted him, he felt oddly comforted by the excitement in Victor's voice. 

"I'll think about it...Perhaps when we return to the hotel I'll call Phichit and get his opinion. Would you-agh!" 

He grunted as Victor lept forward across the table. "YUURI~! I knew it! I knew there was enough passion in there that you wouldn't just give up! Don't ever scare me like that again!" He squeezed the smaller man tightly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. 

Yuuri was taken aback by the sudden contact and stiffened his shoulders. He hadn't even made his choice yet and Victor was already clinging to him like he had just given him the best news of his life. He sighed and tried to relax his body, awkwardly patting Victor's back. He felt pure joy in that moment, as if all of his worries had been squashed beneath Victor's embrace. He hadn't even noticed the waiters running over to clean up his now spilled food. He only noticed the love that seemed to be pouring from Victor's smile. Perhaps he really would give it a chance. 

What the two also didn't notice was a man in sunglasses studying them intently as he typed something on his phone. The man paid for his food and left a tip before walking out of the restaurant, making sure to check that his carefully concealed gun was still in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your words of encouragement! I have decided to try to continue the story, hopefully it's not too much of a let down. I'm going to try to write as many chapters as I can before real life catches up to me. Thank you and please comment whether it's good or bad, the motivation would greatly help me continue and it makes my day to see that atleast one person may be enjoying the story. Feel free to ask any questions as well and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability as long as their not spoilers.


	5. Chapter 4: Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri awakens in his hotel bed, he begins to question Victor more as Victor begins to pour his heart out before he runs out of time.

Yuuri's PoV:

Yuuri had to admit he was quite tired from both the long flight and the shock of Victor's offer. As they got ready to leave the restaurant Victor assured Yuuri that he only had to pay him back by watching him skate but Yuuri was sure to tip the waiters graciously for the mess they had made. As they walked outside Victor took a deep breath and turned towards Yuuri with a huge smile "Aren't the stars just beautiful?! I would sit in the grass and count them all day if I could!" 

Yuuri yawned sleepily and smiled. "Are you saying that the great Victor Ivanov doesn't just relax and stargaze once in a while? You'd think that a million people would take you to the space station just to see them with you." He spoke in a teasing tone. He figured that after the embarrassment of making a scene in the fanciest restaurant he's ever been in, it couldn't be any worse. If he really wanted to admit it he would even say that he was having fun, but he was much more curious about Victor's thoughts on the matter.

"Does it seem that way? When I'm home I hardly go out at night! Usually that is when I have to study or practice rewriting poems. Sometimes I even have dinner with my parents when they have free time." Victor shrugged, waving at their personal driver when they pulled up and helping Yuuri get into the car. 

"You're still in school and you live with your parents as well? I wouldn't have known...I don't think I've seen them at a competition before." Yuuri put on his seat belt and tried to ignore the driver's intense gaze in the rear view mirror.

Victor blushed a bit before laughing. "It's not what you think! You see my parents are quite...powerful, but they're also really busy! And as their only son I have to live up to their status. It's a lot of work but it's the environment I grew up in. Even if they wanted to, I don't think my parents would have any time to watch me skate...they barely even have time for themselves." He noticed Yuuri's eyes closing slowly and lightly tapped his shoulder, signaling for Yuuri to lean on it.

Yuuri hesitated before giving in and relaxing against him. There was nothing wrong with napping on a friend, he supposed. His brows slightly knitted in confusion, did he honestly just consider Victor as a friend? They barely even met! When he noticed Victor's worried gaze he shook his head, speaking quietly. 

"I understand, honestly. While my parents are very supportive of me it's hard for them to travel around because they have to run the onsen. I suppose my sister Mari and I are in charge of it in the future as well so I can relate...do you sell things or something?" 

"Not exactly. We manage Russia and we try to ensure that its people are happy, healthy and protected in any way that we can." 

Yuuri closed his eyes, relaxing more in knowing that Victor was kind enough to share his personal life with him. He figured not everyone may have this chance and that it was best to enjoy it while it lasted. "So you're like a police officer or something...? That's really..."

Victor opened his mouth to deny it but he quickly closed it when he noticed that Yuuri had nodded off. His eyes sparkled in excitement, Yuuri was absolutely the cutest thing he had ever seen! 

The driver of the car stared at Victor with pursed lips and Victor placed his gloved finger to his lips. The driver simply nodded before pulling over in front of their hotel. Victor thanked him and scooped Yuuri up bridal style before carrying him into the hotel and eventually setting him down on his hotel bed. He gently untied Yuuri's tie and unbuttoned his jacket before taking care of the rest of his clothing until Yuuri was left in his undershirt and boxers. He felt butterflies in his stomach just by studying how peaceful the man looked. He pulled up the covers and turned off the lights before heading for his own hotel room, but not before calling to Phichit to let him know that their jet lagged Yuuri was safe and sound. 

The next morning Yuuri slowly opened his eyes before groaning at the bright light. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking around the room. 

"This isn't my room..." He squinted his eyes before remembering the previous day. That's right! Last he remembered he was in a car on the way to the hotel. He figured that Victor must have...wait...

"Victor!" 

He scrambled off the bed, noticing the glint of his glasses on the night stand and he quickly slipped them on before grabbing his phone. He unlocked it and let out a sigh of relief when he saw a text from Victor. He opened it and read it through sleep strained eyes.

Victor:   
"Hope you slept well, sleeping beauty! I'm in the room across the hall from yours. There's only two on this floor so it shouldn't be hard to find! o3o I left my spare room key in your jacket pocket just in case you need anything. See you soon!"

Yuuri decided they might as well get ready to start the day. He got ready and looked in the mirror, feeling a hint of excitement. He was actually looking forward to spending his time with Victor. He had to admit that he was still in denial that his idol wished to talk to him but Victor was so kind and so positive! He seemed as if he truly believed in Yuuri and that was something he was beyond overjoyed for. He smiled to himself as he walked into the hall, pulling out Victor's key and knocking on his door. 

He waited outside of his door for a few minutes before knocking again and when Victor didn't answer he assumed that the Russian must have been asleep. He hesitantly unlocked it and walked in, peaking around the kitchen counter into the bedroom.

"Victor...? Are you...?" He heard a door open and turned towards it. Only he didn't realize that it was the bathroom until he was face to face with Victor in all of his naked glory, his skin was glistening and steam flowed out of the room, showing that he had barely gotten out of the shower. Victor looked only slightly surprised but made no attempt to cover himself. Yuuri on the other hand was absolutely horrified, he quickly covered his eyes and stumbled back, nearly falling until Victor caught his wrist. 

"Wow! Are you alright? I apologize, I didn't know you were in here." He helped Yuuri balance himself and the trembling man quickly turned around, the tips of his ears completely red. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! J-Just get dressed p-please!" Yuuri felt like his heart was racing a mile a minute. In that moment he wished that an earthquake would occur and cause the ground to swallow him up for all eternity. Victor on the other hand only smiled as he moved to his dresser and brought his clothes into the bathroom. 

After a few moments he emerged from the bathroom in a button up shirt and some slacks as well as a black mask that was once again covering half of his face. He moved to stand directly in front of Yuuri before placing his hands on his wrists and gently pulling them away from the other man's face.

"Don't be shy now! If you keep hiding those beautiful eyes they won't be able to brighten my day! Besides, I'm not ashamed of my body. I think it's rather fine for all of the hard work I put into it!" 

Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes and a flushed face. "Y-Yeah but that's private! Only someone that you love should see you like that!" 

Victor studied Yuuri for a moment before lifting his hand to graze it along the underside of Yuuri's warm cheek. "But I am with someone that I love! In fact I would make you my boyfriend right now if I could! You know that I'd treat you like a king!" 

Yuuri felt as if he was going to die right then and there. Was he dreaming or was Victor really this crazy? He stiffened up and struggled to pull his phone out of his pocket, almost dropping it in the process. "Y-You know, I should really call Phichit! He's probably worried that I didn't call him last night!" 

Before Victor could answer he scurried out of the room and into his own before slamming the door a little too loudly. He leaned against it and shakily dialed Phichit's number before pressing it to his ear. He let out a relieved sigh when his friend's enthusiastic voice filled his ear.

"Yuuri! I was waiting for you to call! Victor said you knocked out last night! You must have been tired huh?" 

"Y-Yeah...the plane trip was a long one..."

Phichit stayed quiet for a moment as if he was thinking before finally speaking up, this time in a concerned tone. 

"Yuuri...? Is something wrong? You sound...odd." 

Yuuri mentally cursed himself. He knew his friend would be able to tell right away. Perhaps he could just play it off and hope his roommate didn't press anything further. 

"Well I suppose anyone would be surprised when a private jet comes to pick you up. That and a fancy dinner...you were right. He did just want to talk to me..."

"Yuuurriiiii. I recognize that tone in your voice, something isn't right. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? If so I'll be over there as soon as possible." 

"No, no! Nothing like that, honest! It's just...I'm not sure what to do. Victor is just acting so nice! It's a bit off putting, you know? He's acting like we've been friends for years or something. Although I appreciate that you're worried about me. Thank you." He couldn't help but smile to himself. He was lucky to have such a caring friend.

"I highly doubt that trembling in your voice is from you being...wait...did he kiss you?! I know he said he was going to give you a kiss whenever you'd let him but I didn't expect him to do it so quickly! How was kissing the great skating god Victor Ivanov?! Was it as great as you imagined?!" 

Yuuri immediately took back his last statement. He was going to have to have a long chat with Phichit when he returned. "He said what?! N-No! We didn't kiss, of course we didn't! H-He doesn't like me that way! I don't like him that way either!"

"Of COURSE he does! I was talking to him all last night! You should have heard the things he said about you, it was like he was some dashing Prince Charming in a fairy tale or something! And don't lie! You've had a crush on him in school, you can't deny those posters! Don't you see that you're meant for each other? I can hear it in both of your voices!" 

Yuuri's blush grew as he desperately attempted to salvage the situation. "N-No! That's not why I'm embarrassed! I accidentally walked in on him when he was getting out of the shower...it was an accident! Anyone would be embarrassed at that!"

Yuuri didn't hear his reply for a moment and he was about to check if he had lost the connection with the call before a loud shout blared through the speaker. 

"YOU SAW HIM NAKED?! Yuuri it's too early for that!"

Yuuri smacked his forehead with his palm in frustration and moved to hang up his phone. "Say hi to Vicchan-"

"WAIT! That means he didn't have his mask! What did he look like?! Was he super pretty or did he have a horrific scar like a super villain? Come on, details! I'm dying here!" 

Now that Yuuri thought about it, he didn't really pay attention due to his sudden panic. "I'm not sure...I covered my eyes so..." He bit his lip, silently wishing that he would have paid more attention.

"Awh! Be sure to tell me when you find out! Alright?"

Yuuri was about to reply until he heard a knock on the door, he hurriedly said goodbye before hanging up and turning around to timidly open it. "Yes...?" 

Victor stood on the other side with a bright smile. "Are you ready? Sadly I have some phone calls to make in the afternoon but that's why we're going to the skating rink! My good friend Yurio should be able to keep you company while I'm handling business!" 

Yuuri felt all of his confidence leave his body as he pictured the Russian punk from the last time that he saw him. The teenager seemed to be rather annoyed with his performance as far as he could tell. "Yurio...? Are you sure we can't just explore a bit?" 

"Don't worry! Today will be lots of fun! Besides, I'm planning to give you an exclusive sneak peak of my worlds routine!" 

Yuuri couldn't deny that he wanted to see that. With a sigh he stepped out into the hall. "Alright...lead the way." 

Victor happily took his hand and walked him to the elevator. On the way down he felt his phone vibrating for the millionth time that morning and pulled it out with a sigh. He knew who was texting him and that it wasn't going to stop until he answered so he decided to open it anyways, slightly frowning at the writing on the screen. 

Alice:  
"Prince Victor have you not seen the rumors?! You need to be careful about where you go and who you go with, it's dangerous out there! With all due respect, I suggest that you return home immediately. Your mother and father think you should too. Just cancel your meeting and return to the castle, as soon as possible! Please Prince, the people need you to focus and they need you safe!"

Prince Nikiforov:  
"Don't worry, the people here don't know who I am. I've made sure of that but I'll return home as soon as this meeting is over. The royal family gets threats everyday, celebrities do too. Just relax, I'm happy and safe where I am."

Victor locked his phone and placed it in his pocket with a sigh, causing Yuuri to look over with a raised brow. "Victor, are you alright?" 

Victor winked with a small smile. He would use all of his power to ensure that the worries of his over protective maid wouldn't spread to Yuuri. He wanted him to be as happy and relaxed as possible. "Life is always unpredictable when you have someone amazing at your side! It makes life much more exciting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty basic chapter. It's just to give their week together a proper start but as the chapters go on it will pick up, trust me! Just hang in there! Please comment! They help motivate me to continue and they are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5: A chance to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is starting to learn more about Victor and what the mysterious man's life may hold as the pieces begin falling together. Now he is truly ready to face that world head on.

Yuuri's PoV: 

Sitting beside an angsty teenager that seemed to only want to hit him turned out to be a much more daunting task than Yuuri had originally anticipated. They sat on the bench, waiting for Victor to finish his phone calls as Yuuri fidgeted in his seat. After nearly fifteen minutes of silence from the two of them Yuri finally spoke up, staring down Yuuri with a heavy glare that seemed colder than the ice rink itself.

"Out of all people, I didn't expect to see the Japanese piggy here. Don't you have anything better to do? Or perhaps not, because you haven't made it to worlds. Trust me, my senior debut will be much greater because when I make it to the Grand Prix final I am going to win gold! Even if I have to put that stupid idiot in his place!" 

Yuuri blinked down at the boy. "I'm sorry? Might I ask, where is this even coming from? We haven't even properly met before..."

"Well I've heard enough from that bozo over there to know he's head over heals for you. I'm letting you know now that he gets easily distracted because of you and I'm not going to clean up after him if he makes a mess because of this. Victor is a very busy person, even more than you would ever know. So if you mess up his career or he gets hurt because of you I'm going to track you down a kick your ass, piggy." 

Ooooohhhh. Now it made sense. Yuuri couldn't help but smile to himself. The boy was just worried about Victor, wasn't he? Then he fully realized what was said and his brow's furrowed. "Why is everyone so intent on telling me that Victor loves me? There's no way that it's possible. We barely met at the Grand Prix Final. Surely he wouldn't have fallen in love with someone who...failed so badly."

The teen rolled his eyes in an overly exaggerated manner and crossed his arms, placing his foot on the bench. "So you really are as stupid as I thought you would be. Maybe you think that he met you at the Grand Prix but I've been training with Yakov for years and Victor hadn't shut up about you ever since I made the mistake of talking to him. I suggest that instead of blabbering to me, you get your shit together and either talk to him and educate yourself or get out of his life." 

Yuuri stared down at the boy in pure bewilderment. He wasn't telling the truth was he? He'd looked up to Victor for years and yet he rarely ever ran into him. There was no way that Victor could have known him. Before he could reply Victor returned with his classic smile, waving at the two happily.

"Preevyet! Are you two getting along now? I'm sorry I took so long, they wouldn't let me hang up!" 

Yuri stood and walked over to the edge of the rink, removing his skate guards and skating onto the ice. "Remember what I said, piggy!" 

Victor sat next to Yuuri and checked his bag to make sure he had everything. "Don't take him too seriously alright? He's like that with everyone! If he didn't like you he wouldn't even bother talking to you!" 

Yuuri bit his lip before trying to calm himself. "What is going on here Victor? Trust me, I'm enjoying my time so far but I'm confused...everyone keeps saying that you..." 

Victor tilted his head attentively, waiting patiently for Yuuri to continue. When Yuuri became flustered Victor gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to kiss you and show you how much I love you. I've been a fan of you since the beginning of you're career! The way you skate, it's impossible for me to explain how happy I feel when I watch you! That's why when I saw you so upset at the Grand Prix Final I just wanted to take you into my arms and comfort you to the best of my ability! And now I may finally have that chance!" 

Yuuri looked into Victor's eyes intently, searching for any hint that Victor was lying or making this up as he spoke. He wanted to believe him, he really did. But some things still weren't adding up. Well perhaps maybe they could....

"You have no idea how happy that makes me...but you must understand how confusing this is for me. Perhaps if you really mean what you say we can get to know each other. I- gah!" 

Victor lept forward and hugged Yuuri tightly, knocking them down onto the ground. He playfully kissed Yuuri's cheek twice and then three times before Yuuri was finally able to free his arm and he put his hand over Victor's mouth, playfully shoving him away. "W-Wait up! Haha! C-Calm down!" 

"Sorry!" Victor immediately pulled away from the laughing man, choosing to instead hug him tightly. "You don't have any idea how happy this makes me! I knew that I made the right choice! I have so much to show you! If we were in Russia I would take you to my-"

"Hey! I suggest that you either shut up or get a room. I'm loosing my concentration here! If I'm not in my top form because you two are the biggest annoyances on earth, I'll never let you hear the end of it!" Yuri huffed as he glided into a triple toe loop, his skate blade digging harshly into the ice as he landed. 

"Of course! Come Yuuri! Let's let Yurio get some practice in, alright? He's going to need it if he plans on even placing next to me on that podium next season~!" Victor smiled brightly as he helped Yuuri stand, waving happily to the teen whom looked like he was about to throw his skate at the Russian prince.

"My name isn't Yurio! I'm NOT going to answer to that name! And gloat all you want old man, but you'll come to find that I'll be on that podium before you with a world record." 

Yurio rolled his eyes as the two left the building, huffing as he lifted his arm into its final pose. "Idiot. Does he want the whole world to know?"

As evening fell, Victor and Yuuri decided to explore the city a bit. They walked through the park, watching as a couple walked past them with a puppy. Victor excitedly pulled Yuuri forward so they could pet the pup and once the couple had left Victor looked like he was about to cry of joy. 

"Are you alright? If you love dogs so much why don't you just get one?" Yuuri asked with a light laugh. He was glad that Victor loved dogs as much as he did. It would definitely give them something to chat about aside from skating.

"Oh! I already have a dog! He's so sweet and adorable~ His name is Makkachin! Sadly he has to stay at home though, I always feel so bad when I have to leave him all alone. I wish that dogs were allowed everywhere so I could take him with me!" 

Yuuri could practically feel the love flowing out of Victor. He couldn't deny that if such rules had existed he would have been taking Vicchan with him as well. "You know, I have a miniature poodle named Vicchan? I know this sounds weird but...I named him after you. I got him when you won your first Grand Prix gold medal. I saw him in the pet store window the exact moment I got the notification on my phone, I figured that it was a sign." 

Victor's eyes welled up with tears as he took both of Yuuri's hands and stepped in front of him. Excitedly squeezing them and looking as if he was about to explode with glee. "You have a poodle?! And you even named him after me?! Oh Yuuri!! I have to meet him! Oh, and in return you can meet Makkachin! He's a poodle too! Can't you see? This must be destiny! Oh and to think that if we ever get married, we'll have a little family!" 

Yuuri took a step back with a shocked look and a deep blush. "S-Slow down! I barely offered to go on one date! D-Don't you think that you're moving a bit too fast?!" He stumbled back further when Victor's strong arms wrapped around once more.

"Of course not! I've been waiting to go on a date with you since I was a teenager! Besides I'm used to getting things as soon as I ask for it so that was a very VERY long wait!" 

Yuuri gasped at the comment but he felt himself relax as Victor nuzzled his neck adoringly, squeezing him tightly as if he was afraid to let go. "V-Victor...You say that you've been waiting so long and I'm still not understanding why? What was it about myself that made me catch your eye so early on? I want to make you happy since I've looked up to you for a while as well but...it's hard when I hardly know anything about you...I haven't even seen you without your mask yet..."

"I already told you why I fell in love with you, but if I have to tell you every day from now on so be it! But if you want to know more about me just ask away! I want you to feel comfortable around me...but there is one catch. I have to tell you in secret, alright? Let's head to our hotel and I'll tell you anything you like!" 

Yuuri sighed, attempting to suppress the thought that any logical person would call that answer an obvious red flag. No. He would trust Victor just as he had before. He had taken a risk and so far it was far better than he had expected, so why doubt it now? "Alright...I trust you."

When they arrived at their hotel they chose to have their talk in Yuuri's room so the Japanese man would feel more comfortable. Yuuri and Victor sat on his bed, casually chatting to help ease the poor katsudon's anxiety.

"S-So Yurio knows everything about your life too then? It won't only be me after this?" Yuuri asked as he awkwardly shifted, his fingers tapping the mattress anxiously. 

"Well, yes! He and Coach Yakov anyways, but they're sworn to secrecy. I have no complaints though, I know they don't really want to hear it but it's nice being able to talk to someone out of my home! My parents are always busy and my servants are always angry when I talk about skating as well. Sometimes it's nice to have someone, aside from myself, that knows both of my worlds." Victor sighed, his eyebrows furrowing slightly but his expression quickly changed to that of a calm one when he caught himself.

Yuuri was fixated on Victor's eyes in that moment. He could have sworn that behind Victor's smile there was a hidden sense loneliness and longing, one that the Russian had carefully kept hidden. Now that he thought of it, Yuuri hadn't seen anyone else that seemed to have known Victor personally aside from their fellow skaters in competition. Victor had always been around Yakov during and after the kiss and cry. He even seemed to hover around the old man and blonde teen in their free time after competitions, which was shown through various photos in gossip magazines. Victor had also mentioned that his parents didn't even know that he was skating, if Yuuri was remembering correctly. Yuuri realized that he would have been devastated if he didn't have his parents and sister supporting him as well. He took a deep breath to calm his rushing thoughts before speaking.

"I can't imagine how lonely that must really feel...if you ever need anyone to talk to whether it's about skating or your personal problems...I want to be here for you. I-I want to know everything about you as well so please..." He lifted his hand to touch Victor's cheek and slid it up until his thumb barley slid under the edge of the mask. "Can I...?" 

Victor nodded, his eyes full of love and his smile growing. He stayed still as Yuuri's hand moved to the back of his head, tugging on the perfect bow that secured the mask to his face. He watched as the mask fell to his lap and looked back up into Yuuri's eyes to study his reaction. He hoped that Yuuri wouldn't hate what he saw and would want to take back his previous statement. 

Yuuri was thinking the complete opposite. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open. He knew that Victor was beautiful but there was something about seeing his face entirely that set his heart aflame. He was seeing something that not many others had been blessed enough to witness. Victor had trusted him...no, loved him enough to be willing to not only wait for him but to share his secrets with him. Yuuri ignored the urge to clutch his heart as tears filled his eyes and he used the hand that rested on the back of Victor's head to pull the Russian forward. Their lips met forcefully as his free hand moved to slide around Victor's back. 

Victor's eyes widened in shock but he quickly closed them and kissed Yuuri back a little too eagerly. His arms wrapped around Yuuri tightly as they pulled back to take a breather. Victor stared at Yuuri with huge amounts of joy, his heart beating rapidly in his chest to prove just how excited he was. Yuuri stared back with red cheeks and wide eyes, as if he had surprised even himself from what he had done. 

Yuuri let out a small laugh at the sight of the Russian man's disheveled appearance and closed the gap once more. Yes, that's right, perhaps they just needed to get to know each other a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh sorry for the wait! This week is probably the most confusing one I've had this year but I appreciate all the comments on the last chapter. WOW. Just wow! I want to thank everyone so much once again! You have no idea how excited I'm getting about continuing! When I say every comment means a lot to me, I mean it! Sooooo the story itself should be picking up from here on out. I warn you, eventually there will be drama ahead so bare with me!


	7. Chapter 6: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finally tells Yuuri that he is a Prince!

Yuuri's PoV:

Kissing Victor was much very different than Yuuri had ever imagined. Even though the kiss was fairly innocent and mearly a touch of the lips, Yuuri felt restless butterflies in his stomach and shivers flow down his spine at the slightest of movement from Victor's hand on his back. When they pulled back for the second and last time his mind was in a muddled daze and he felt as if he could float off into space at any given moment. It was only when Victor's enchanting voice flowed through his ears that he finally felt grounded once more. 

"-my home." 

Yuuri blinked a few times, reality snapping back to him. "Wait...huh?" It only took him a moment to realize that he had spoken in his native tongue and he blushed in slight embarrassment. Victor laughed and took Yuuri's hand, giving it a small kiss. 

"Come with me to my home. Please, I would love to show you my true self. This would be something even Yakov and Yuratchka, haven't seen before." He said it without ever taking his eyes off of Yuuri, his thumb gently rubbing at the back of his hand. 

"I'd love to...I have to ask though...what exactly IS your job if it isn't being a police officer or anything along the lines?" 

Victor's eyes lit up as he put his hand to his chin. "Oh yeah! I haven't gotten to that yet huh? I'm a Prince for now but since I don't have any siblings I'll be the king eventually!" 

Yuuri's enthusiastic smile transformed into a confused one. "A Prince...? Prince of what? Like playing a Prince in a show or a movie? I'm confused..." 

Victor blinked before taking both of Yuuri's hands in his, a sparkle in his eye. "No, silly! I meant the Prince of Russia! You know, King Stepan and Queen Aglaya? I'm their son, Prince Victor Nikiforov! Of course you can understand why I had to change my name in public. It's a safety thing and causally competing in ice skating competitions isn't exactly accepted in the royal household. I hope that you don't mind it! I'm quite the busy person but I promise to devote all of my attention to you! I'll give you whatever you wish for, you only deserve the world~" 

Yuuri stared at him with horrified eyes, mouth gaping like a fish. He barely managed to catch the last sentence properly. Victor was serious wasn't he? "I-I...I don't want that...I'm sorry I just-" 

Yuuri couldn't bare to look as Victor's face fell into one of desperality. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as he tried to suppress any oncoming panic attack, moving to stand. Victor nearly lept from his seat, waving his hands frantically. 

"Wait! Don't go! I didn't mean to overwhelm you or scare you or anything! I'm still the same, I just have a future that most others don't have! If you don't want to be spoiled, we can wait! If I'm going to be you're boyfriend I want to assure that you're as comfortable as possible!" 

Yuuri stared over Victor's shoulder in a daze, running the Russians words through his mind over and over. A Prince...he was dating a Prince. He swallowed hard before shakily sitting back down and looking at Victor. "Sorry...that's just a lot to take in. I just never expected to even spark your interest at all...even as a skater you're far above me. N-Now a Prince...I just- I don't even deserve to be in your presence...I'm so confused-" He put his hands to his face to try and hide the oncoming tears but he gave up and let out a sob when Victor pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Oh Yuuri...Please don't say that! I've wanted to meet you properly for so long! You're absolutely worth the wait. I understand that it's a lot to take in but please know that this doesn't change a thing! I'm still the Victor who cares for you, no matter my last name. I never want to let you go!"

When Victor didn't receive a response he felt his stomach drop. He ignored the evergrowing pain in his chest as he gently pulled away. He let out a strong sigh of relief when Yuuri leaned forward to meet his embrace once more. 

Yuuri finally relaxed as he let the situation settle down. No matter what Victor was he was still just Victor, and Yuuri would never love him any less for something such as this. He loved Victor for Victor. "Okay...so you're a Prince...I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that honestly, but...how is this going to work? If we do date and...stay together, what should I expect? I can handle a skating crowd and press but even that sometimes makes me buckle under pressure." 

Victor's eyes lit up as he tightened his grip on Yuuri and kissed his forehead, his hand moving to rub soothing circles in his back. "Anything you want! If you aren't ready for the public to know, we don't have to tell them. But if we did end up staying together and getting married, you would be my equal, you'd be a king by my side!" 

Yuuri gulped hard and let out a strangled laugh. "Okay, let's not move too far ahead. I won't be ready for the press to know for a long time but...I will take on your offer to meet your parents for a start. If you're really serious about giving me a chance, I would atleast like to be respectful. The only problem is that I don't really know how to behave around...royalty." He blushed, suddenly feeling ashamed for treating Victor so casually. This was a Prince for goodness sake! What should he do...? Usually you bow when you speak to royalty, right? Yuuri cleared his throat politely and pulled away with a blush, standing stiffly upright and giving Victor a hesitant bow.

Victor stared back with curious eyes and placed his gloved hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. He moved to stand directly in front of Yuuri and placed his hand under the Japanese man's chin, lifting it so their gazes met. He then placed a kiss on Yuuri's cheek before getting down onto one knee, tilting his head down in a well practiced bow with his other arm behind his back. "My dear Yuuri, there is no need to treat me in such a manner, for in my eyes, you're already the ruler of my entire world." 

Yuuri yelped, blushing madly as he stared at the kneeling Prince before him. He watched as Victor stood up once more. Victor then placed a kiss on Yuuri's lips and hugged him tightly. "Just being able to show you my affection is a blessing!" 

The two men decided to sleep in the same hotel room that night. Yuuri decided it would be best to get to know Victor, even when they're at their sleepiest, just like the present. Yuuri laid back on the bed, staring at Victor with a sleepy gaze as the silver haired man tied his robe. "So? Do you want to go for a walk in the park tomorrow? Or I can buy us tickets for the movies. I think it's about time that I pay you back for the nice dinner."

"Wow! That sounds fun! We can even buy some bread to feed the ducklings! If the park has any of course!" Victor exclaimed as he plopped on top of Yuuri, snuggling into his chest. 

Yuuri jumped before relaxing, giving a nervous laugh and trying not to blush too badly. "Uhhh, Victor? What are you...?" He looked down at the Russian who looked so content and he couldn't help but smile. What had he gotten himself into? Whatever it was he knew it would be worth it. After the stress of the day he decided he might as well let the Prince do as he pleased, after all he was grateful that Victor was so kind to him. 

When morning came, Yuuri hadn't even realized that he had drifted off. He had to admit that sleeping beside Victor's warmth comforted him in a way that he couldn't explain. Although he was telling the truth about being terrified of the possible problems this may bring, he'd be damned if he was going to give up that easily. Something made Victor want him to the point of wishing to date him and that in itself was a huge blessing. Yuuri wanted to atleast try to get used to everything before making any rash decisions. He stared down at the sleeping beauty that lightly snored away on his chest before leaning down to wake him with a kiss on his head. 

They spent the rest of the day exploring. They had made an agreement that for Yuuri's sake they would pose as friends when it came to their skating lives, which included the time he spent with the masked man in public. Privately, however, they would enjoy their time as they pleased. This way would guarantee that no one would suspect that the Prince was a skater at all when he announced his relationship with Yuuri. In hopes to keep them as hidden as possible, Yuuri hardly ever spoke and often stood to the side when fans bombarded Victor in hopes of getting his autograph but it hardly bothered him.

That was until a man seemed to be paying more attention to Yuuri as well. Yuuri tried to think nothing of it when the man asked to include both Victor and himself in the photo, but in the end he decided to ignore the aching feeling in his gut. If he was to remain with Victor, he would have to get used to strange occurrences it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how to feel about this chapter. It may be rewritten but I haven't posted in almost two weeks so...it's honestly the best I can do for now. I apologize for this pretty boring chapter, but I'm hoping that I can do better with time. My minds kind of meh because I haven't really been sleeping...just kind of a few hours every other day e_e I'm sorry guys, hopefully I pick up soon. I know this chapter was crap but please comment whether it's positive or negative! You have no idea how much it helps!


	8. Chapter 7: The final day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Worlds and the final day that Victor has of freedom before returning home. He's only happy to spend it with the one he loves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will be 18+!
> 
> Hello everyone! Guess who had a day off! That means a longer chapter! So I ended up choosing to have a date in this chapter so I could mix all of you guy's opinions! Thank you for commenting and giving me your thoughts! I'm also sticking to the idea of the missed dates showing up as flashbacks so there should be lots of fluff in the future! Anywho hopefully you guys like it! Please comment! It gives me more motivation to write! Thank you!

A man stared at the photo on his phone as he walked down an empty alleyway in Boston. He zoomed in on Victor's face and then Yuuri's before screencapping both of them and sending the pictures to an empty contact on his phone. About five minutes later he recieved a call and surveyed his surroundings before answering. 

"Yeah, it's him." He listened to the serious voice on the other end of the phone, rolling his eyes when they asked him to confirm it. "What do you mean am I sure, isn't it obvious? We've been following this man for months...it's stupid of him to think he's safe running around without a body guard. He also seems to be staying with another man, if I can't get him alone I'll have no choice but to take care of him...hmm? Oh, he goes by the name of Yuuri Katsuki....he's a famous figure skater so no doubt his death wouldn't go unnoticed but making it seem like a random murder on the streets shouldn't be a problem. If worst comes to worst, I'll dump his body in the desert...I'd rather avoid it if I can...that would be a lot of work. The quicker we do this the better...Friday...? I can have it done by then. Alright Ma'am. Goodbye." 

He hung up his phone and broke it in half before tossing it into the nearest dumpster. He sighed and walked down the alley to his hotel room. He didn't have much time before he was ready to make his move.

Yuuri's PoV:

The few days that took place before the finals was one of the most life changing weeks Yuuri had ever experienced and it was all because of Victor. He knew that once he returned he would have a great story to tell and hopefully a bright future ahead of him even though he was nearly positive that this was still too good to be true. Stressful, but great! Now it was Thursday night, or the night before World's to the skating fans. Yuuri had asked Victor if he was going to get a proper nights rest but Victor simply shrugged.

"Usually I drink before competitions but this time it should be more fun because I'll have you joining me!" Victor sung as he tightened his tie and slipped on his gloves. He turned towards Yuuri who seemed to have almost fallen off of the bed at the comment.

"Huh?! Ahh, sorry I don't drink. It doesn't really go well for me..." Yuuri mumbled and rubbed his arm. There was absolutely no way he would allow himself to go off the walls like his dad when it came to drinking. Victor pouted and moved towards the bed, lightly nuzzling Yuuri's cheek as he hugged him. 

"Awh~ Yuuuriiii~ one glass of wine won't kill us! But if you don't want to I won't force you~"

Yuuri hummed, turning his head to give Victor a quick kiss. "Maybe I'll have one glass of wine if I'm up to it but DON'T let me drink any more, alright?" 

Victor nodded and kissed him once more before standing and holding his arm out for Yuuri to take. "Whatever makes you happy, moya lyubov~!" 

Yuuri blushed as he took his hand as they made their way out the door and to Victor's private driver. "What was that...? That was new."

"It's how I see you, darling! Are you ready for tomorrow? I think I can win easy with you watching me! You're going to right? I can't let Chris surpass me considering he's so sure it'll happen this year!" He let Yuuri step into the car before going in himself and telling the driver to head to the restaurant. 

"Of course I'm going to watch you! Y-You're like a god!" Yuuri blushed at this, even if they were dating it was still odd to admit to Victor how much he had looked up to him. He made a mental note to tell Phichit to take down all of Victor's posters when they got back just in case of the Russian Prince decided to visit with his luck. Now that he thought of it, he wouldn't mind it. It would be nice to show Victor Vicchan eventually.

When they arrived at the restaurant it wasn't a surprise that Victor was able to walk right past the guards, reservations didn't seem to be very important when you were Victor Ivanov it seemed. As the waitress took their orders Yuuri hesitantly asked for a glass of wine along side of Victor's and he made sure to drink it slowly unlike the Prince who nearly downed his glass in a few gulps. 

By the time they had finished their main dish Victor had a light blush permanently staining his cheeks as he had drunken more glasses of wine than what was usually advised at a fancy dinner. "Yuuri! I hope you're enjoying your time here! I'm quite excited to show you Makkachin and my family but after it is what I'm not too happy about...when you have to go back home!" Victor watched as the waiter refilled his glass and took another drink before pouting. "Why must you live in another country? Trust me, I'd move closer to you if I had the chance but my people need me!" 

Yuuri snickered at Victor's whining. The poor man sounded so disappointed like Vicchan when he told him that he had enough treats for the day. He stared down at the dark red liquid, swirling it in his glass. "We can always video chat often and I can visit whenever I have free time and extra money...y-you're also free to stay with me and Phichit for a while...that is if you want to of course...but we can talk about that after you compete. We have time before we even have to think about that." 

Victor loosened his tie before suddenly leaning across the table, placing both of his hands on Yuuri's cheeks. "That sounds wonderful, besides I need to thank Phichit in person! He has done Russia a great service by making me happy! I'll buy his hamsters a mansion!" 

Yuuri nervously yelped at this and waved his hands in a frantic motion before speaking in a hushed whisper. "Victor! You should quite down a little! I think you've had enough wine, hmm? I wouldn't want you getting sick in the morning..." He gave him a warm smile in hopes to help Victor relax a bit but he was instead met with sparkling eyes that were widened in excitement.

"Oh! I see what you mean! If we're going to drink properly we have to go to a club! There's one around here that I've been to once with Chris! Come on Yuuri, let's go dancing! I'd love to see the music you would make with your bo-" 

Yuuri panicked before silencing Victor the only way he knew how: by giving him a peck on the lips. He hummed to himself in satisfaction when the Russian fell silent and he pulled back, using his thumb to lovingly rub Victor's cheek. "Victor, You should-" He froze when the waitress walked up to them and gave him an awkward smile. 

"Excuse me, Sirs? Your meal was paid for ahead of time so you're free to leave if you wish. Don't worry, my husband is the same way. I assure you that we don't wish to trouble you." 

Yuuri turned bright red and slightly nodded, thanking her and attempted to exit the restaurant as discreetly as possible. When they were finally outside he turned towards the giggling Russian and sighed. "Victor..." 

"Let's go! The club is only a block away! I can carry you!" Victor lifted Yuuri up with a surprising amount of strength and kissed Yuuri's neck playfully. Yuuri squirmed in his grip and laughed. 

"Ah-! Victor, stop! We should..." He trailed off for a moment, staring at Victor with furrowed brows before relaxing into a smile. "Alright...but only since this is our last night here...but only an hour! You do need rest you know!" He held up his finger and put on a confident smile to show that he was serious. If this was Victor's last night of freedom for a while why would he ruin his fun? As long as they were safe and well rested after, he saw no harm.

Yuuri came to regret those words unsurprisingly as he stumbled across the dance floor, led by Victor's warm hand that was gripping his arm tightly. "Another margarita please! And what would you like, my Yuuri~?" 

Yuuri didn't feel like making a decision in that moment. All he was concerned with was the fact that the the world was a blur, almost in slow motion and worse, he could hardly stop staring at Victor's sparkling blue eyes, his lips...his hips... "I'll have whatever he chose~"

When the bartender gave them their drinks with a hesitant stare the couple downed it rather quickly before Victor turned towards Yuuri with a mishevious look in his eyes. 

"Yuuuuurrrriiii~! Are you ready to go and dance some more? I just realized that I haven't shown you one of my routines in the works! It's called On love: Eros~" 

Yuuri would be damned if he missed an opportunity to witness one of Victor's oroutines being preformed just for him. Before he knew it, they were back on the dance floor again. He stared with wide eyes and red cheeks as he watched Victor begin to move his body as if he was calling out to him and his heart nearly lept out of his chest at the way Victor turned to lift his chin and blow him a kiss. How the heck did he get so lucky to witness such beauty? 

Halfway throughout his step sequence Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, seemingly forgetting his next motion in his drunken state and settling by pulling Yuuri into a loving kiss. Yuuri gripped onto Victor's suit desperately as he giggled into the kiss. They continued giving each other small pecks between breaths before Yuuri finally stepped back to look Victor in the eyes. Victor's heart sped up the most he had ever felt as Yuuri gave him a soul piercing gaze. 

"Victor...please...I know that you say you've wanted to meet me for so long but why...why do you care so much? I'm nothing...when you're everything." 

Victor wanted to scoop Yuuri up and never let him go at that moment. He wanted to protect him and keep him by his side until his dying day. "That's because I saw it when you were younger...I saw you skating at an ice rink in the middle of a city. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever witnessed, even more beautiful than the art and jewelry I had seen. When I asked you're parents what you were doing they said that you wanted to compete so from then on I was a huge fan of yours. I watched you grow and fail and you never gave up which gave me inspiration to be like you! I assume that you were too young to remember but...I've loved you Yuuri, from the moment I saw you...in a way that you would love a hero..." He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug, moving to whisper in his ear. "But I fell in love with you when I began getting to know you for who you were...Yuuri. You're so much stronger than you think you are..." 

Yuuri's eyes began to fill with tears as he clutched onto Victor tightly. He felt wanted and like someone from the outside of his world truly believed in him. He felt an overwhelming sensation of love. He moved to give Victor another loving kiss, although this time it grew more heated. He felt his cheeks burn even hotter when Victor's hands moved across his back and the moment he felt Victor part his lips for air he nipped at his bottom lip hesitantly. Victor immediately allowed him entrance and deepened the kiss, letting out a light whimper when Yuuri's tongue slid across the roof of his mouth. 

He finally pulled away when someone's elbow lightly hit him in his side and he gave Yuuri a heated gaze. "Should we go somewhere more private? I'm sure my driver would feel a lot happier if we were safe in the hotel room and not out and about in public." 

Yuuri was completely in a daze, hardly registering Victor's words and instead staring at the man's delicate features. He did understand that they were in public, however, and that he would very much like Victor all to himself. When they arrived back at their hotel it felt as if they took ages to reach their room, nearly stumbling over their bags as they made their way towards the bed. 

Victor laid back and relaxed as Yuuri straddled him, his patience running thin as he pulled Victor up to meet his lips by his tie. This time it was Victor who ran his tongue across Yuuri's bottom lip and he let out a pleased whimper when Yuuri parted them. His hands moved to run up and down Yuuri's sides before stopping when his fingers got caught on the bottom of Yuuri's shirt. He was about to move his hands when Yuuri pulled back, staring at him with a lust filled gaze. "Go ahead. Take it off, please~" 

Victor's eyes widened and he let out a groan. Even in his drunken state he was well aware of his morals and he wasn't one to be so low as to sleep with someone when they were under the influence. He gently pulled his hands away, moving them to caress Yuuri's face as he gave him a soft but loving kiss on the lips. 

"Yuuri...my love, you're drunk. Perhaps we should get some rest, hmm? Trust me I would be ecstatic to make love to you and treat you like a god but I also want to be sure that you really do want it. I would never do anything to harm you, my darling and I wouldn't want you to regret this...I care about you too much..." 

He tilted his head back into the pillow and grunted when Yuuri ground his hips down against his and he was becoming more aware of the tightness of his pants.

"Victor~...You have no idea how much I've looked up to you as well...I even have my room covered in posters of you...it's just, this is all so crazy! But I'm not regretting a single moment of it and I know I won't be regretting this...please, it's our last night here together and I don't know how long I can stay with you in the future or if I can even stay with you...so please...give me this night?" 

Before Victor could form a single word he cut himself off with a light moan as Yuuri leaned down and ran his lips down his neck. He nipped in a few places before finding a spot that made Victor tense under his ministrations. He bit down and sucked at the sweet spot, effectively marking Victor and moving down to his collar bone then chest. He had barely managed to wrap his lips around the Russian's nipple before Victor hastily flipped them over, staring him down with a hesitant yet passionate look in his eye. 

"Yuuri, we can't-"

"I love you." 

Victor's eyes widened as he stared down at the panting man below him. "Yuuri...?"

"I meant what I said Victor...I love you, and I don't care how rushed this feels...in a week, you've given me more love than anyone ever has...and I want to return it...please..." 

Victor knew he was tumbling into the abyss but he couldn't stop himself, even as he latched on to Yuuri's jaw, his shaking hands fumbling to pull down both Yuuri's pants and boxers at once. When he succeeded he moved down to Yuuri's nipple and bit down gently, flicking his tongue over it as Yuuri's back lightly arched at the foreign feeling. 

"V-Victor...please..." He grunted as he felt himself growing harder than he thought possible. He lightly bucked his hips up in hopes to find some sort of friction, making Victor stop his motions before pulling back. 

"Just tell me what you want, my Yuuri. I've told you many times that you're wish is my command." He gazed at Yuuri lovingly as his hands slipped up his chest, tracing small circles around Yuuri's nipples.

"Ahhn~ I want...you to..." He groaned in slight embarrassment and frustration as he ground his hips up again, causing Victor to chuckle and slide down until he was eye level with Yuuri's hip. 

"I'll take care of you. All I ask is that you tell me to stop if I do something that you aren't comfortable with, alright?" 

Yuuri nodded eagerly but the tips of his ears flushed in embarrassment. Victor hummed and gently kissed both of Yuuri's hips before finally placing a kiss on Yuuri's member, watching as the man flinched and whimpered under the slightest of touch. Deciding that he wanted to tease the man he placed his lips around the tip before giving a harsh suck and watching as the black haired man bucked up in surprise.

"Ahh-! V-Victor-!" 

Yuuri's voice and hands trembled as he clutched the sheets to try to ground himself to the world around him. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Victor took all of him into his mouth and pulled back again, swirling his tongue around his member as he did so. Victor took his time as he ran his tongue around the tip of Yuuri's member and lapped at the precum beading at the tip. His only pulled off to coat his fingers with his saliva before pressing his slickened middle finger up to Yuuri's entrance, looking up with a concerned face to ask for permission. 

Yuuri groaned at the sudden loss of the feeling and nodded his head hastily, bucking up so the tip of his member lightly pressed against Victor's lips. 

"Yuuri, you're so impatient! I want to make sure you feel as best as you possibly could for this~" He leaned down and took Yuuri whole again and was sure to moan around him to distract him from the feeling of his finger pressing into him. Yuuri grunted and stiffened, clenching around Victor's finger for a moment before relaxing. It felt...weird but it wasn't painful.   
When Victor felt him relax he continued to press further in until he was down to his knuckle. He continued his ministrations with his tongue before pumping his finger into Yuuri and when he felt that he was ready he added a second finger and then another. 

Yuuri writhed against the sheets and panted harshly, his eyes tightly shut. All of these new feelings at once were driving him insane and the moment Victor found that special spot deep inside of him he was arching back, cumming hard in Victor's mouth. When he finally came down from his high he hesitantly looked down to see Victor licking his lips with the return of his heart shaped smile. 

"Vkusno!"

Yuuri groaned and sunk back into his pillow in embarrassment as Victor climbed up to kiss his cheek. It was then that Yuuri felt something hard poking at his thigh and he felt another shiver go down his back in realization of what it was. He pushed his embarrassment to the side as he felt a new wave of lust come over him and he nibbled at the lobe of Victor's ear. 

"Victor...I want you....I need you inside of me...please~" Yuuri moved his hands to pull down Victor's pants and when he struggled with the buttons Victor eagerly helped him by pulling them down and swiftly removing his pants followed by his shirt. He suddenly realized something and nearly ran to grab some lotion, cursing himself for not being prepared but this was the best he could do for now. He smothered himself in lotion and crawled back onto the bed. He placed a kiss on Yuuri's head, resuming his position between his legs. He gently guided them to wrap around his back and he placed his hands on either side of Yuuri's head. He stared down at him with a lust filled gaze and bit his lip. 

"Moya lyubov...are you sure you want this...? We don't have to, I'm happy just making you feel good..." 

Yuuri shook his head and kissed Victor deeply, pressing his hips down so Victor's tip barely pressed against his entrance. 

"Please...I want you...I want to be one with you...I love you~" 

Victor tried to stop himself from pounding into the smaller man right then and there! Did he know what he did to him? How much control he had over him? He slowly pressed forward as slowly as he could until he bottomed out. He shivered and held in a groan staying as perfectly still as he possibly could to allow Yuuri time to adjust. Yuuri on the other hand had stiffened up, his fingernails digging into Victor's shoulders as he tried to relax. He waited for a minute, waiting for the pain to subside as he was stretched far beyond any fingers could do and once he fully relaxed he nodded, signaling to Victor that it was okay to move.

Victor didn't wait so much as a second after Yuuri nodded. He was in complete and utter bliss! His Yuuri was so tight and beautiful and seeing them connected in such a way almost had him cumming right then in there. He thrusted at a slower pace, trying to make it as easy as possible for Yuuri as he leaned down to kiss him. 

"Haah! Yuuri~ You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Ahh~ I'm the luckiest man in the world!" He circled his hips and lifted Yuuri up a bit and when Yuuri suddenly arched with a loud moan, he knew he had found his sweet spot. He quickened his pace, being sure to hit that spot everytime as he watched the man squirm and moan below him in complete pleasure. 

"Ooohh~ I-I'm close Victor!" The tight knot in Yuuri's stomach suddenly released and he was seeing stars, arching into Victor with a shout. "AHH! Victor!"

Victor gave a few more thrusts before spilling his seed deeply into Yuuri, groaning as Yuuri's walls squeezed around him. He stayed still for a moment, basking in the afterglow before gently pulling out and lying on Yuuri's side. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. 

"Yuuri...I love you so much!"

Yuuri shivered at the feeling of Victor's seed leaking out of him and he tiredly turned to lean into Victor's embrace. 

"I love you too, Victor...so much..." 

In the morning Yuuri groggily opened his eyes, sitting up and feeling around the bed. When he realized that it was empty he quickly crawled towards the dresser, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on. "Victor...? V-Victor? Are you here?" He ran towards the bathroom and found it empty as well. When he looked in the mirror and noticed that he was a complete mess, the memories hit him like a tidal wave. "Last night...we...oh god!" 

He pushed down the rush of anxiety that threatened to claw its way to the surface. He wiped away the oncoming tears as well as he moved to turn on the shower. "No...Victor isn't like that...he must have gone to the rink right?...how could you forget that Worlds is today? He just went to practice early...that's it. All you have to do is get ready and you'll see his performance soon enough."

When Victor's name was called to signal him to take his spot on this ice, however, the man never showed. And it was in that moment that not only the entire stadium's but Yuuri's world came crashing down.


	9. Chapter 8: Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night that he had spent with Yuuri, Victor wakes up only to learn that everything was not as well as he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone! I'm very sorry for the long wait but a lot has happened in my life so it's taken a while to get back on track, but finally! A new chapter! I want to thank all those who have commented on my last chapter with so much love and support! It's because of you guys that I continued this story! Without further ado, please comment and let me know how you felt about this chapter! Thank you guys so much! I love you all! But fair warning there is some violence up ahead!

Victor's PoV:

Victor groaned when he heard his phone vibrating. He grunted and peaked one eye open to survey his surroundings. Almost immediately his gaze focused on the very naked man beside him. When his phone ceased it's disturbance he sighed in contentment and ran his hand up Yuuri's side, lightly tracing random designs into the man's smooth skin. Eventually the phone started vibrating once, then twice more and Victor huffed under his breath. He sat up as carefully as possible as to not wake the sleeping man but not before taking a moment to admire his lovers natural beauty. He smiled to himself and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Yuuri's face. The memories of just hours before flashed through his mind and he felt a sense of warmth deep down in his chest. He wasn't sure how to feel about the situation but of what he could remember he was glad that Yuuri shared his affections. It made life a million times more worth fighting for. "Moya lyubov...I'll be right back." 

He grumbled at his phone as he grabbed his room key and walked into the hall, quietly shutting the door behind him. How dare his phone interrupt their beautiful slumber? If they had woken up Yuuri he would definitely need to have a word with them. He looked down at the screen and hesitantly answered it. An unknown caller? He placed it to his ear with furrowed brows. "Hello, Victor Ivanov speaking..." 

"Prince Nikiforov...I'm going to make this so plain and simple that even a idiot such as yourself couldn't screw this up. You see we have the entire castle on lockdown but we seem to have run into a tiny problem. You're parents are refusing to cooroperate and I'm afraid that I'm not a patient woman. I know that you have an impressive...artifact. If no one leads me to it I'm going to have no choice but to shoot everyone down and search the home myself. The only problem with this is that it would be a waste of valuable time. Let's make a deal sweet pea~! We already have a flight set up for you at your usual airport and if you're smart enough you'll head over as soon as possible. Then you will give me what I want and I'll let everyone go unscathed. Does that sound agreeable?" 

Victor nearly dropped his phone as his hands trembled from the shock. The family heir loom passed down for generations...the crown of the first king, of course! It only made sense for it contained something that many had known as the hope diamond. Yet something seemed off...He couldn't understand, something wasn't right! Why wouldn't his parents just give it up? Were their lives not as important?! He took a deep breath, bringing his shaking hand to his ear and he closed his eyes. "Can't I just tell you where it-" 

"Do you really wish to abandon your parents and staff during a time of need like this? Are you too distracted with your precious boyfriend, Yuuri Katsuki? If that's what's bothering you it will be easy to take him out. He lives in an apartment with his roommate Phichit and his family works at an onsen in Hasetsu...trust me sweetie, it wouldn't be that hard to ruin him. Even killing his parents and sister would be enough~ but that would be a shame if I had to do the same for both of you wouldn't it? I suggest you hurry~! And even don't think about doing anything stupid like telling your little lover or trying to bring him with you...he won't last long."

The other end of the line went quiet and this time Victor did drop his phone, not quite caring as the screen shattered on the wooden floor. His family...his servants...Yuuri's friends and family...Yuuri...they were all in danger because of him. He nearly fainted as he fell to his hands and knees, hitting the ground harshly and hissing when the glass dug into his knee and hand. He ignored the blood that seeped across the floor and stood, stumbling back into the hotel room as quietly as possible. He quickly slipped into some pants and a plain button up shirt before turning back towards the sleeping skater in the bed. He slowly stumbled over with legs that seemed as heavy as lead and knealed beside him, placing a small kiss on Yuuri's hand. "Yuuri...I've made a mistake...I-I'm so sorry..." 

He clutched his hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to surpress the sounds of his choked cries. After a few moments he finally stood and went to the complementary notepad and pen on the dresser and wrote out a quick note, sticking it on the surface of the dresser. He then pulled out his favorite ring that his father had given him out of his suitcase and placed it on top of the note. As he moved towards the door he looked back at Yuuri, tears cascading down his cheeks and he took in a shuddering breath. 

"Goodbye for now, my Yuuri...please stay safe until I return..." 

Victor was completely devastated as he made his way out of the hotel. He didn't even seem to notice the slightly familiar man walking up behind him before it was too late and the heavy handle of a gun had already struck him on the back of the head. Before he even had time to comprehend the pain his world went entirely black. 

When Victor awoke again he was slightly surprised that he was inside a guest room within his own home. He almost felt relieved but the feeling didn't last long when he heard the familiar voice of his mother. His head snapped to the side and there she was, tied up and sitting on the ground. His heart stopped when he noticed the excessive amounts of blood covering her body and it suddenly came to his attention that the whole room reeked of copper. The more he studied the room the more horrified he became. The unconscious bodies of their servants were everywhere. He could only pray that they were still alive. His mind buzzed with worries of everyone's safety and he quickly rolled off of his bed, crawling to the first person he could reach. His hand met the shoulder of his maid and his fingers clenched onto her shoulders, lightly shaking the woman. 

"Alice?! Are you alright...? Don't worry, I'll make sure that all of you will be okay..." His body stiffened when an unfamiliar laugh filled the room and he stared at the source with a deep scowl. "How could you do this to innocent people? Our servants have no knowledge of where we keep our personal items. Even if they did they wouldn't know the passwords to the safe...just let them go...let my parents go and I'll give you what you want..." 

He shakily stood and realized that his head was throbbing horrible, he placed his hand to it and was shocked to feel a sticky substance in his hair. He pulled back his hand and noted that his fingertips were flaked with dried blood. How hard had they hit him? Oh god...how long was he unconscious? Was his family suffering this whole time? He had to make this right...

"What do you want? Is it only the crown? Do you want money? I'll give you anything. I'd rather loose my wealth than my family, just please, let everyone go. If you get them out of the castle you can having anything you want! Even me!" 

He had to admit he felt a bit selfish for wanting to walk out of this as well. He had a lovely boyfriend waiting for him back at the hotel. There was no way he could handle being separated from his Yuuri, for Yuuri was already his life and he wasn't ready to loose it. 

"You drive a hard bargain. I want the hope diamond and atleast a billion, cash. Give this to me and I'll let them all go." She hummed and placed a finger to her chin. A bloodied knife rested against her hip and Victor eyed it carefully. It would be useful in an escape but he figured it would be best not to anger them, if even he could bare the thought of using it. A man walked into the room, toying with a pistol as he stared down Victor. Victor stared back with surprised eyes, he could have sworn that the man seemed familiar. He was broken out of his thoughts when the man placed the pistol to the back of his head, the cold metal barrel harsh against his skull. 

"Let's go. The longer we wait the slimmer our chances are of escaping before the police learn what's happening and decide to break in so let's get a move on." The man grumbled, harshly shoving the prince forward. As they walked towards the door Victor stared back at his mother and father with pure fear scrawled across his features. With a deep breath Victor shakily walked forward, turning towards the right side of the hall.

"We have to head to the cellar...I don't think either of us would be comfortable staying down there for too long due to the lack of exits...but I can give you the code to the safe and as soon as it's open you can take what you want and let me free. I swear I won't send anyone after you, prince's word. I just want to return to my family." 

As the man followed him through the castle Victor couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Yuuri. What would he tell him when he did return? The poor man was probably terrified when he woke up alone or worse...he could have thought that Victor abandoned him. He told himself that as soon as he was reunited with Yuuri he would prove to him how much he cared. He'd fly to Japan and ask Yuuri's parents for proper permission to date their precious son. He also hoped to get along with them well enough to one day ask for their sons hand in marriage and hopefully adopt a few children, that is if Yuuri would forgive him.

"Hey! Who said you can stop?" The stranger's rough voice growled as he shoved him forward and Victor blinked, not even noticing that he had stopped walking. He was feeling much more worn out than he had expected to be...probably from his head injury, he thought to himself.

"I-It's right this way." As they approached the cellar door Victor let out a nervous laugh. "This is it...I assume that you have the key?" He watched silently as the man walked ahead and pulled some bloodied keys out of his pocket. Victor pointed out the correct one and stood awkwardly when the stranger fidgeted with the keys. He was about to give the man a tip when multiple loud gunshots rang through the castle and before he could even process what was happing he was running back towards the guest room.

Victor let out a harsh cough as he ripped the door open, the heavy wood colliding against the wall. His eyes widened when he witnessed the lifeless bodies of his servants and-

"M-Mother? Father!" He blindly stumbled forward, his arm reaching towards the motionless bodies on the floor before a sharp pain ripped through the area above his collarbone and truly for the first time he feared for his life as he was forced to realize the reality of what was about to happen. Yuuri...his family...what would he do without them?

He clutched his shoulder and yelped as a knife sunk into his side, his hand blindly reached towards it, hoping for some chance of escaping but he lost hope when another gunshot rung through his ears and an unbearable pain shot through his neck.

'I'm sorry...I failed...'

Yuuri's PoV: 

The stadium was in a complete uproar and yet Yuuri couldn't bring himself to focus on the world around him. It was if he had sunken into an ocean of pure panic. He wasn't sure whether Victor would have left him or not after their...deed that night but he was positive that Victor wouldn't have missed out on practice, let alone the actual competition. 

The announcer's voice blared over the speaker, politely asking the crowd to calm down and that there may have been some miscommunication on their side but Yuuri knew better. His eyes drifted to Yuri, whom stood by the kiss and cry and the look of pure shock in the teen's eyes told him that this was no mistake. It was painfully obvious that the boy wasn't aware of Victor's whereabouts either and Yuuri's stomach fell in realization. Something must have happened and it was all his fault...

Yuuri mindlessly left his chair and wandered towards the aisle. Whether he was searching for a proper place to empty the contents of his stomach or if he was mindlessly searching for the Prince he wasn't sure but he was rudely pulled back to reality when he found himself in a huge hallway and he felt two strong hands tugging on the front of his jacket. 

"It was you, wasn't it?! You were with him last pig, so where is he?! Don't tell me you got into an argument and he's sulking or something! I swear if I find him drinking until dawn again I'm going to-!" As Yuri tugged at his jacket, Yuuri couldn't help but let out a choked sob, the blame cutting through the wave of his anxiety like a sharp knife. His chest was slowly feeling more compressed as if something was forcefully holding it down, making it harder to breathe. At this he felt Yuri's grip slightly loosen and Yuri hissed through his teeth. "Alright Piggy, calm down! Don't give yourself a heart attack or pass out on me or something! We'll go and find that idiot and THEN I'll decide what to do with both of you!" 

Yuri let go of his jacket and grabbed Yuuri's wrist, dragging the man along with him down the hall. It was then that he saw the security guards evacuating the skaters and realized that a crowd was heading towards the exit from the seating area. 

"Oi, don't tell me this is all- what the hell is going on?!" He growled as Otabek hurriedly ran up to them with a hesitant and almost sad look in his eyes. 

"It seems that the Russian royal family has...passed away. They've deemed the area unsafe and they're canceling the even out of respect, you can check the news on your phone."

Yuuri's eyes widened at the mention of this and before he could process what those words had meant, there was a large shatter from Yuri's phone colliding into the wall.


End file.
